Known underwater power generators harness the power of marine currents and tidal flows to drive the rotation of turbine blades, which in turn drives a generator to generate power.
Optimum locations for operation of underwater power generators with suitable marine current and tidal flows are often less than optimum environments for deployment of the underwater power generators.
Many locations have strong currents making accurate deployment of underwater power generators difficult. As the generators need to undergo maintenance from time to time, the main generation unit typically needs to be raised above water for maintenance operations. Accordingly, the generation units must be disconnected from any base assembly and then reconnected once maintenance operations are complete.
Accurate deployment of the generation unit onto the base assembly is often difficult due to rugged floor terrain, wave movements when deploying from floating barges and underwater currents. Achieving correct alignment of the generation unit on the base assembly can be very difficult.